


You're Killing Me

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [10]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore!
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 39





	You're Killing Me

Lorcan slammed his dresser drawer shut and hit his fist on the top. “Fuck.”

“You good, L?”

His girlfriend’s lilting voice floated to him from his living room and he let the soothing sound wash over him, his shoulders relaxing slightly. “I can’t find my hoodie.”

“Hmm. Which one are you talking about?”

“The grey one that has my name on the back and my number.”

When she didn’t answer he called out, “Elide? Do you know where it is?”

“Maybe.” Her voice was quieter and he strolled out of his room, a quizzical look in his eyes.

When he saw her, sprawled across the couch, he stopped dead in his tracks. “El, baby, you’re killing me.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Lorcan smiled a wicked smile and stalked over to her, leaning on the couch, his face inches from hers, fingering his cotton hoodie that she wore. “Oh, really?”

Elide nodded and smiled, her grin completely innocent and soft. She had him wrapped around her finger and he couldn’t deny her anything.

“I was cold.”

“You still cold?”

She shrugged and a wicked smile to match his stretched her face. “A little.”

Lorcan settled himself against on top of her and she gasped slightly at the presence of him.

He grinned and kissed her, his kiss gentle and passionate, the amount of love he had for her shining through, so much that her breath caught and she returned the kiss with as much passion and as much love.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her legs so all of him lined up with all of her, one of his hands tangled in her hair and the other fisting the worn fabric of his hoodie.

Lorcan opened for her and she swept in, their tongues tangling together. The most lovely sounds he had ever heard were being coaxed from her throat.

A loud banging noise landed on his door and a familiar voice called out, “Salvaterre, let’s go! Practice starts in 15!”

Another voice, slightly muffled chimed in, “Shove off, Ro. He’s probably fucking his girlfriend on the couch again. Nasty ass.”

Lorcan growled at that and snapped his head up, his eyes dangerously dark. Elide slipped her hands around to hold his face, “Baby, just ignore them. They’ll go away.”

He sighed through his nose and she tilted her head up to capture his lips, her thumbs smoothing over his cheekbones.

The pounding on the door faded away and finally they left, Lorcan too lost in her kisses to care.

He flicked his eyes to the clock and groaned, “Brullo’s gonna kick my ass if I’m late to pre-game.”

“I know.” She pulled away from him, “You should go.”

Lorcan groaned again as he rose from the couch, kissing her once more. “Will I see you at the game, Lochan?”

She beamed at him, her eyes sparkling. “You can count on it, darling.”

“I’m not getting that hoodie back, am I?”

“Never. It’s mine.”

He laughed, “You should keep it, it looks way better on you.”

“Of course it does. I’m fucking hot.”

“Can’t argue with you there.” She sat up and tugged his face to hers, pressing a searing kiss to his lips.

“Baby, you’re making me late.”

“‘t’s not my fault you can’t control yourself.”

“Really?”

Elide smiled against his lips and shoved him away. “Go. I’ll be right there.”

He went right back to her, unable to stop kissing her. “You promise?” He murmured against her lips.

She gave in and kissed him back, “I promise.” She pushed him away harder this time, “Go, stupid. I promise, I’m gonna be there.”

“I love you, E.” He couldn’t resist kissing her one last time, she looked better than anyone had a right to be in his old hoodie.

“I love you too, stupid.”

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore!


End file.
